One Little Slip
by Nixter97
Summary: While running, Wally accidentally kisses Dick after slipping, which leads to something more than just friendship. *BIRDFLASH pairing!*


**Recently got into _Young Justice_, and I'm loving it! I'd like to dedicate this story to not only the fandom, but to the Birdflash shippers!**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**One Little Slip**

Wally sighs out of boredom as he lays down on the couch, with his legs over the head of the furniture. His head hung over the edge of the seats, making him dizzy; he hated the feeling, but he was too lazy to care. It was currently December, and of course, Christmas filled the air. While everyone (including the rest of the team) was too busy for the holidays, Wally didn't have anyone to hang out with. Artemis, Megan, and Zatanna was doing some Christmas shopping, and Conner and Kaldur were hanging out in the snow. Even though he wanted to hang with someone, Wally didn't want to with Conner and Kaldur. He liked them, but he just didn't have the desire today. Besides, the only person who he _really_ wanted to see was Robin.

Speaking of whom, Batman's currently patrolling Gotham City _with_ the boy wonder this very moment, making Wally groan with annoyance as he just now remembers the reasoning for his best friend's disappearance.

"Come oooooooooooon~!" Wally groaned, looking at the clock. It currently read 10:30. "They should be back by now!"

A warm laugh fills the room. Wally, in surprise, looks up to see his mentor _and_ uncle, Flash, enter the room.

"Aw, cheer up, kiddo!" he says playfully, ruffling the teenager's hair. "Bat's shouldn't take too long."

"That's what Black Canary said last time," Wally mumbled.

Smirking, Flash heads out the room, calling over his shoulder, "Just hang in there. If anything, they're sure to come back in about an hour or so."

And by an hour, he meant _forever_! Seriously, the next time Wally looked back at the clock, it was currently midnight! Wally was currently sitting down on the couch, watching an action movie while eating a banana. Once done, he tosses the banana peal over his head, landing on the floor. And finally, thirty minutes after, he heard a chorus of footsteps entering the room. Looking up from the couch, Wally grins widely.

"ROB!"

Dick winces with surprise; he barley entered the room before Wally used his super-speed to get to him. However, the banana peal that Wally threw over his shoulder was still there, and once his feet met with it, Wally began to slide; he slid forward. Dick looked terrified and tried to catch his friend, but alas, Wally was too fast to catch, and then…

_**BLAM!**_

Now down on the ground, Dick's eyes were closed, and he felt something warm, soft, and wet on his lips. Opening his eyes, which were now wide, Dick saw that Wally was on top of him, their lips _connected!_

"Ohmygod, ROBIN!" Wally exclaimed once he departed their lips.

Quickly, Wally gets off of the smaller teen, now blushing with embarrassment. He rubs the back of his neck, looking at his friend nervously as he gets up. Dick just stood there, bewildered from what just happened. Sure, it was only an accident, but still.

Touching his lips, the 13-year-old looks up at the 15-year-old, shocked.

"You…you just kissed me."

Wally began to panic. "I'm so sorry, Robin! I slipped! I swear!"

Robin nodded, hesitant to get this conversation over with. From what was going to be a simple "bro time" with his best friend turned into an immediate kissing accident.

"Y-Yeah! That's it!" Robin says quickly, agreeing. "An accident! I mean, it's not like it meant something, right?"

"For sure!" Wally nodded.

There was a short awkward silence, until Robin broke it.

"I'm actually getting tired, Wally. I only came here to, ah…"

"It's okay," Wally says, interrupting him. "I completely understand. So, see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Dick nods, leaving with a flushed face. He needed to talk to someone about this.

And fast.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"RICHARD GREYSON!"

Dick, in response to his teacher's loud, booming voice, immediately lifts his head up from his desk. You think Dick would be use to being Robin at night? Wrong. If anything, it was starting to get harder and harder each night. And to top it all off, after from what happened between him and Wally last night, it was hard for the boy to stay awake.

Some of Dick's peers began snickering, which boiled him with embarrassment, and most of all, rage. He hated being humiliated, more than anything.

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Golder?" Dick asks, ignoring the snickers.

Mrs.s Golder's old, toad-like face took a stern look. She points at the board with one of her long, blue-painted fingernails.

"I ask that you pay attention! Now, answer my question: Where's _your_ report on the _The Snow Queen_?!"

Dick blinked, followed by a gasp as he looks at the board. Oh, crap! He completely forgotten about the assignment that was due the day before Christmas break!

"I…uh…"

Right when it looked like Mrs. Golder was going to punish him right on the spot, the girl sitting next to him raises her hand, holding a paper up high.

"It's right here, Mrs. Golder! Richard accidentally left it at my house last night."

"Ah, thank you, Barbra." Mrs. Golder says, taking the paper from her.

Dick's eyes widen. The bell rang shortly after, and as soon as they were left alone, Dick lifted an eyebrow at Barbra, showing confusion.

Barbra grinned. "You're welcome."

"But…I didn't do the report."

Barbra rolled her eyes. "The report had to be printed, Dick. And I knew you wouldn't get it done, since you claim to be "always busy". What is it that you do all the time that gets in the way of school, anyway?"

"Can't say," Dick says. He had the change the subject. "So, anyway, why'd you do it?"

"We're best friends," Barbra says, smiling. "And besides, what good use are friends for if they don't have your back."

Dick nodded. "Well, thanks again."

"Once again, you're welcome."

Before Dick knew it, Barbra stops him; she seemed to be rather concerned for him. Barbra was a very smart girl, and after today, it was clear that something was bothering her friend.

"Dick, you don't have to answer this, but what was with you today? You seemed…distracted."

Dick sighed. After looking around, he gives her a serious look.

"You promise me you won't tell anyone?"

After nodding, followed by a 'cross-my-heart' action, Dick leaned closer into her ear, whispering about how he got kissed by his best guy friend (leaving out the whole super-hero thing, obviously). Once he was done explaining, Barbra sighed, smiling as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick…do you like him?"

"What? No! Well…maybe! I don't know!" Dick growls with frustration. "I just don't know what to do."

Barbra nods. "Well, why don't you tell me how you felt during the kiss. If anything, it'll be more easier to identify your feelings."

As much as Dick didn't want to, he agreed, but only for Barbra's sake.

"Alright. At first, I was surprised - I din't know what to do. However, as the kiss continued to last, I guess I sorta…felt something…something off…"

Barbra grins. "Well, pal, I've got some news for you…"

"Shut up!" Dick exclaims, now regretting ever telling her this.

"I'm sorry!" Barbra laughs. "It's just…it's just not everyday when your best guy friend comes up to you and pronounces themselves as a homosexual! So, how are you gonna tell him?"

Dick's eyes widen with pure horror; he blushes. "What?!"

"You _are_ gonna tell this boy about how you feel, right? If he really is your 'bro', then you have to tell him!" Barbra says, her brow furrowed.

"But…what if…what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Dick asks, looking down at the ground with a sadden expression.

Barbra smiles warmly at him. "If he feels the same, great. If not, then yeah, it'll be sorta awkward, but at least you guys will still be best friends, right?"

"Yeah, you're right…" Dick looks back at her, smiling. "Thanks, Babs."

"Anytime, Dick."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Uncle Barry, can we talk?"

Barry (aka, The Flash) looks over his shoulder from the TV set in his room. He nods, patting on the spot next to him. "Of course, kiddo. What's up?"

Wally sighs. "I think…I like someone…"

Barry smirks. "Ah,"

"A boy."

"Oh…" Barry's smirk disappears. "Go on…"

Wally turns off the TV for his uncle before continuing. This was going to be hard as hell to explain. What was he suppose to say? That he kissed Robin?

"I kissed Robin." as soon as those words left Wally's mouth, he immediately regretted it. He never meant to say his thoughts out loud!

Barry was taken by surprise.

"You kissed Robin? How'd that happen?"

Wally blushed. "Well…I maybe…sorta…slipped on a banana peal to get to Robin as soon as he returned to Mt. Justice."

After Wally had said that, Barry began to burst out laughing, which made Wally very red. Red, from embarrassment. Red, from anger. Red, because he couldn't believe that his uncle - his _uncle_, of all people - couldn't take something as this seriously!

"What's so funny?!" Wally snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Barry says, whipping away a tear. "So, you slipped and kissed Robin?"

Wally nods, now calming down. "Yeah, and I don't know what to do! How can I even look at him the same way again? I'm such an idiot…" he then buries his head into his hands.

Barry sighs. "You're not an idiot, Wally. No one here is. You just…kissed him by accident. Nothing to be ashamed about."

"I know," Wally says, looking back at his uncle. "But I think I like him! Like…you know!"

"I understand," Barry assures. "If you choose to take that rout, I won't judge you. You're my nephew, and I will always love you no matter what. You have my full support."

Wally grins, and then proceeds into hugging him. "Thanks, Uncle Barry."

"No prob," Barry says. He then watches as Wally begins to exit the room. Smirking, but yet serious, he says, "And one more thing: You _have_ to tell him, you know. He deserves to know."

Wally groaned. But, in understanding, nods, and leaves the house. Using his super-speed, Wally makes his way to Mt. Justice, where he hopped that Robin would be there.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wally was met with a smaller boy with black hair as soon as he entered Mt. Justice. They both crashed into each other, bot boys now on the ground. Groaning, Wally looks down at the boy who he landed on top of and gasped, his green eyes meeting the most gorgeous shade of blue he'd ever seen. And most of all, the boy who he crashed into was none other than Dick Greyson.

"S-Sorry…" Wally says, blushing.

The boy beneath him nods. "N-No problem, Walls…"

"Yeah, no prob- wait a minute…" Wally's eyes narrow, examing the boy. The black hair, the facial structure, the voice. No…

"Robin?!" Wally gasped. "_You're_ Dick Greyson - the adopted son of Bruce Wayne?!"

Dick sighs. "Please don't remind me."

Wally nods, blushing. "Sorry…"

Wally gets up, helping Dick up in the process. "How come you've never told me that you were Dick Greyson?"

"Because if I did, Batman would've killed me."

Wally tilted his head, slightly confused. "But…the whole Justice League knows who he is…"

"What I just said was a lie, Kid Idiot." Dick remarks. Yup, that was Robin alright. "The real reason is that I didn't want to risk any of you guys blurring my secret identity to anyone. It's hard to gain my trust, you know?"

Wally frowns down at the smaller teen. "But we've been best friends - bros, amigos since the day we've met!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Dick says, frowning ashamedly at him. "But we'll talk about that later. Right now, I want to talk about what happened…"

Wally blushed. "Oh…_that?_"

"Of course," Dick says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why? You don't want to?"

"No, of course I do! Just…somewhere privet, okay?"

Nodding, Dick leads Wally to his room. After locking the door, the younger teen sighs as he looks back at his friend. They then sat down, blushing.

"L-Look…" Wally says nervously. "I'm sorry about bumping into you, and most of all, I'm sorry about…um…"

Dick shakes his head, smiling at him. "It's fine, Wally. I understand; it was just an accident."

"So…we're cool?"

Dick nods. "More than cool dude. Although…"

Wally notices Dick's pale face turning into a shade of pink - obviously embarrassed. He nervously scoots closer to him, looking down at the smaller one.

"You've felt something, didn't you?"

Dick nods. "Yeah…"

Wally grins nervously. "Well, I sorta…um…"

"You too?"

Both boys eye each other with shock. They both felt something. It may have been cheesy, but they felt like soul mates. Without even thinking, Wally places his hand firmly on Dick's cheek, caressing it gently. Then, he leans in, placing his lips softly upon Dick's.

Instead of pushing him back, Dick moans as he allows the kiss. He was then laid on the bed before he knew it, and his neck was soon attacked by Wally's mouth. He licked, kissed, and nibbled gently, making Dick gasps. He wraps his arms and legs around the older boy, whispering his lover's name.

They continued to make-out for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Wally's mouth retreats from Dick's. By now, both boys are blushing.

"S-Sorry…" Wally says, getting off of him.

"No problem; we're cool, remember?"

Wally grins shyly at the younger as he gets up. Pulling him onto his lap, Wally kisses Dick on the corner of his lips.

"Listen, Dick…I was wondering…I _really _want to try this. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Dick smirked at him. "After us making-out, you're asking me _that?_" he shakes his head, blushing as he stares into Wally's eyes. "But yes, I will, Kid Idiot."

Wally smirked. "Well then, I guess that means I get to call you my _little birdie_, huh?"

Dick laughs, proceeding to kiss his new boyfriend again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wally was currently sitting on the couch, grinning as the movie in front of him got more action-packed. Cuddling with him was Dick, who's head was snuggled up against his chest.

Batman and Flash walk into the room, spotting the two in their state.

"Well, well, it seems that you guys sorted things out." Flash smirks

Wally blushes, nodding at his uncle. "Yup," his grin widens when he feels Dick's lips pressed up against his cheek. "We're cool now."

"Just make sure you boys behave." Batman says sternly, passing by the couch. Even though he was okay with it, Bruce was far from trusting Wally around his adopted son like this. He made sure that Wally understood completely.

Flash pats both boys on the head as he follows his fellow league member, happy for the two boys. Both Dick and Wally grin, glad that they're excepted.

Smiling up at him, Dick rubs noses with Wally before resting his head on his chest. Wally gently rubs his back with his hands and plants a kiss upon the younger's head before continuing to watch the movie.

Guess sometimes the greater things in life happen unexpectedly. Mostly in the form of a 'little slip'…

The good ones.

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry if it seemed a little...cheesy or something.  
**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
